EVERLONG
by soulless is what i am
Summary: sample first fanfiction. Edward Hunts Meets Bella as a baby. AU. VAMPS ARE VAMPS. LOVE SOME FEEDBACK. RATED T JUST TO LOOK COOL. WAS I DID IT MY WAY.
1. Chapter 1

_**(a/n. okay this is about pretty much a sample. uhh . . . a sampeler if you will. not promised to continue. unless by some chrstmas miricle i turnout to be a good writer i will continue.) **_

Epilogue

I was hunting when I heard a scritch in the road near by. I ran toward the smell of blood when I heard the thought of a woman near by

_I can't move oh my god I can't move!!! My baby! Oh my god my baby!!_

"HELP SOMEONE HELP." The same woman screamed. I ran to help her when I noticed that I couldn't hear her babys thought. The poor woman. Then I smelt the most delectable blood I have ever smelt in the past 90 years. I ran towards it to find that it wasn't the mom but the "mute" in the backseat. I had self control (thank you Carlisle) I had total self control. But I didn't know how much. i relaxed and looked at the accident. The gray SUV was flipped and the woman was stretched out on the floor trying to reach for something in the back of her totaled car. I heard a strong yet frail heart beat. I ran toward the bleeding woman when she started screaming

"NO, NO my baby, my baby." She screamed. I nodded and got the bundled of blankets that wrapped the fragile baby.

"Take my baby leave me here. Take care of my baby" she sobbed. I don't know what just happened but the baby started to stir in my arms so I touched its face. The baby didn't react like normal people do it didn't flinch it actually grabbed my finger. I tucked her into my chest and ran home. i wonder what they will think of this.

_**(a\ review flame me or tell me im good just do)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N OKAY IM BACK AND YES THE TITLE WAS WRONG. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT STUFF ABOUT THE PROLOGUE STUFF)_**

When I got home I herd Alice sequel in excitement.

"The baby's here. Oh my god the baby's here. Rose!!!"

"Alice shhhh!" I whispered back.

_**Oh isn't it precious? Is it a boy or a girl?-Alice**_

"I'm not exactly sure."

"well lets change its diaper and whatever. Its so cute!!"

We walked up the steps and Alice led me into the guest room the room right beside my own. The room was decorated beautifully red and black and white.

"Surprise!!" the excited pixie screamed.

"Alice we can't keep him or her."

"it's a girl I checked." I scowled at her. "And besides what do you mean not keep her. I saw what happened you said you would take care of her. You have to keep your promise."

"We will talk about it in the morning." I said and with that I placed the beautiful baby girl in the crib and tried for the 70th time to listen to her thoughts. None. She stirred and I thought she was hurt and ran to Jasper and brought him in.

"she's hungry." He stated looking quite bored.

I got ready to go and run to the nearest drugstore to buy formula. i ran downstairs.

_**Where are you going?-Rose**_

"Going to the drug store the baby's hungry! Rose watch her!"I was in to much of a hurry to take the Volvo so I ran. It was late no one would see. When I got to the drug store I ran in the door.

_**Wow hot damn look at that guy! DAMN!-some-weird-chola-girl.**_

_**Oh my god I want to rip off that guys skin and make pajamas out of him and were him to bed-some weird psycho**_

Whoa. That was disturbing. I came tothe formula alsie .

_**Dumb teenagers getting knocked up.-Grumpy old man**_

I grabed the first five I saw and ran at human pace to the register.

_**OMFG ITS EDWARD AND HES WALKING TO MY REGISTER!!!-JENIFFER SALLY.**_

It was to late all the registers were full she was the only open one. I guess ill have to endure it.

"hi Edward."

"hey Jennifer."

"so what you up to."

"Not much buying formula."

_**What when did he get someone pregnant he never showed interest in a girl. So who's the lucky slut?-Jennifer **_

"Well bye jen."

_**He called me jen. He called me jen!!!!!!!!!!!-Jennifer**_

I got out and ran back home. Busted trough the doors to find the baby in rose's arms. Well jasper was right by her.

"no she's angry!! Rose!!! Don't do that!!!" jasper screamed looking really pissed.

"I got her." I whispered." Alice get me a bottle." She ran out.

"hi baby girl." I cooed. "I'm Edward. Sorry about your mom." She just watched my face with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. she yawned and fell asleep.

_**Edward give her to someone you've been in there for hours-Alice.**_

"she's asleep." I hissed.

_**Oh well still let me see!-Alice.**_

"no in the morning." This small human was beautiful. She had creamy white skin and light brown wavy hair. I held her close. Beautiful.

The light began to shine through the window and Alice came running in.

_**3 . . . 2 . . .1!- Alice**_

The baby started to stir and open her eyes.

"what should we call her?" Alice asked.

"I thought you would already know."

"Ya but we can't decide between Isabella or Anastasia." I thought for a moment. She didn't seem like a Anastasia or a Isabella. But what about Bella in Italian it meant beautiful and of course she was beautiful.

"oh my god Bella that's perfect!!"

_**Bella that's beautiful-rose **_

And soon enough the whole family came in the room watching me hold Bella. She stirred I guess she didn't like the attention chuckled .

_**She's so cute I have to buy her clothes-Alice**_

_**She's adorable-rose**_

_**What's up with jasper?-Emmett**_

I looked at Emmett then jasper. Jaspers eyes were coal black. His thoughts were bloody. He was thirsty and he was going to attack Bella.

"Jasper don't." I growled. It was too late he was ready to attack. Alice tried to hold him back. Emmett barley caught on and grabbed jaspers arm. I jumped up still holding Bella. I growled. Esme was holding Jasper. Carlisle tried to talk to him. He lunged toward Bella and snapped at her. Rose grabbed Bella and I jumped jasper. I was ready to rip his throat out he tried to bite my Bella!!

"Rose get bella out of here!!" she ran out. I picked jasper up and threw him at Emmett.

"take him out to hunt!!" he nodded and got out.

_**Did they leave yet?-rose**_

"yes. Give me bella." She came through out those 10 min I was worried for Bella. As if I would die if any thing happened to my bella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n chapter '**_

_**People this is important I have no idea how to continue. Please guys give me anything like the most randomness thing or the saddest. Really I'm desperate (eww you perves) guys I need anything!!!!!!!!!! I need some thing tell my Bella is a alien tell me if Tanya comes and kills Bella!!!!! Any thing!!!!!!!!**_

_**On a lighter side I have had this red notebook that ever since I read twilight id right ideas or the first chapter to stories it's almost full so. . . .**_

_**Here are some of the ideas.**_

_**1. Edwards first days as a vampire.**_

_**2. Cullens go to church.**_

_**3. titanic when the Cullen's are on.**_

_**4. Mike Newton gets turned in to a vamp and he is gorgeous. **_

_**See I'm not a fast (or good) writer. So if you want any of these then just pm or review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N HEY GUYS IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY DUH-DUH-DUH-DUN TORI YES PEOPLE THAT'S MY NICK NAME AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I LET YOU KNOW IT!!!! YAY!! SO REALLY I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE CAUSE OF X-MASS BREAK SO YA I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOONER. *whispers* damn I think I do need another tazer . . . OH I HAVN'T PUT ANY DISCLAIMERS*GASP!!* SO HERE YOU GO.) **

_**DISCLAIMER; I, Tori,(that's pronounced TOR the I is silent) own just about any and everything. I own EDWARD, JASPER, and EMMETT. Not Jacob though I gave him to a group of hungry cannibals. MUAHAHAHAHA I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. I have no conscious that comes with a soul. And **_**soulless is what I am**_**. Muahahaha. Wow I think its time for my pills. Yum yum!!(If you don't get it the point is I don't own any of the hot guys.)**_

The next day I was planning trip to Chicago just me and Bella. to get away from jasper after our little incidents . Of course Alice saw me doing this and demanded to come along. After we talked to Carlisle and Esme we were off. Alice being Alice packed ten suit cases for her and Bella. Which I thought was pointless science she would be coming back with twice as much from shopping.

"You don't get it cause you're a guy." She spat back before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Real mature."

We went to the Volvo and piled up Alice's luggage. Alice put a car seat in the back for Bella. Of course it was top of the line. Bella seemed to enjoy the ride. She was gurgling and making little nonsense sounds. Alice was in the backseat watching and giggling when Bella tried to put her foot in her mouth. I was getting tired of Alice narratating every movement Bella makes. I mean Bella was cute no adorable. Yes my Bella was adorable. But Alice annoyingly narrating is a bit irritating. So I placed one of my favorite cds in to the player and hit the play button the moment the beautiful melody came singing out of the speakers. Silence. Bella stopped what she was doing. Alice looked at me.

**Is she okay? - Alice**

Bella then smiled toward the rear view mirror looking at me. I smiled back. We pulled into a motel 6.

"WHAT?!?!" Alice screamed in her high pitch voice. "No no no no no there is no way I'm staying at this roach hotel!!!!!!!!"

"Well this is were me and Bella are staying so you can walk to the next 5 star hotel." she growled and opened her door and got out. I sighed and looked to see my Bella. To find a empty car seat.

"ALICE" I screamed. I scanned for her thoughts just to find a picture of the Ritz hotel in New York.

"ALICE!!!" I yelled again. If I wanted to get Bella right now I have to run but I can't friggin leave the damn car. They would get suspioseus.

"ALICE." I screamed once more before jumping in the car and hitting the gas. The tires made that weird squeak sound and the car zoomed off. If any thing happens to Bella I may have to rip her to shreds myself. I drove almost 3x over the speed limit (when the car flipped over and killed a girl name Lizbeth!!!! muahahaha I'll explain this at the end.) I got to New York City it was around the holidays the streets were packed. It took me an hour to get the damn hotel as soon as I got there I ran out of the car.

"Dude your keys." The valet said.

"Just keep the engine running." I said to the pimple teenager.

"okay dude."

**Good god look at that mans ass –random girl**

**Ba da ba ba ba I'm lovin that –cheesy pick up line girl (ok im sorry that was dumb)**

I ran to the counter.

"Alice Cullen's room!!!!!" I nearly yelled at the poor man he was just about to have a heart attack. He ran to the nearest computer. He frantically looked for anything.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry but there is n-n-no Alice C-C-Cullen."

"WHAT!!" the poor man started to tear up

"I'm sorry man."

I scanned the thoughts to see if any one even saw her

**Haha that girl thinks she has got a chance with that guy. Ha –girl **

**If my rent is $2,134 a month and I spend $85 on food monthly. Ya I should make it. –person**

Then I found that pixies voice.

**Come, come Edward did you really think it would be that easy and to think I thought you knew me. Well I'll be at the timpton hotel. Bye.**

Tipton were is that?

"Excuse my manners but where is the Tipton?"

"5th and r-r-Rockefeller."

I left the car Bella was more important to me than the damn thing and ran through the alleys. I stopped in my tracks I was close but not very close. Just close enogh to see Alice's vision.

**Bella's a bit older 6 or 7. Esme drops off Bella in the front of the school. Bella walks through the gate there was a scream then bella future just vanished.**

**EDWARD!!-Alice**

I ran straight to the Tipton to find Alice outside holding Bella.

"Edward you saw that right." She whispered

"Ya." Was all I could say I was in shock. ",is she okay?"

"a bit dizzy but she's good."

"What happened?"

" I really don't know."

**Edward you don't think the voltori found out do you?- Alice**

"How there is no way. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Alice mumbled

"Do you know what state it was in?"

"No, but there is a lot of green and blue."

"Did you get a room?"

"Yup and fed Bella"

"Thanks."

"No problem. But a heads up we are going to need a u-hall for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Cause we are going shopping silly."

I grouned. Bella laughed.

**A.N OK the whole lizbeth ordeal is that there this girl named well lizbeth and she's well she was my friend. And she knew that I like this guy named Russell. And she was in my face just saying russel likes her and he told her and they are going out and going to the valentines dance. So I talked to him and denied everything. he told me he likes me and asked me to the valentine dance and I said . . . . . no. I hate dances so we are going to the moives. Yay!! We will probely see twilight. He hasn't seen it yet *GASP***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;( my friend ,who will stay nameless for her own good, reads the twilight porn , which I think is disgusting,{ no offence to the people that write it} anyway I told her about how I would put up Disclaimers now and she said oh do it like list the stuff you do own and what you don't. So I am and here it is.)**

_**What I own: twilight soundtrack, crappy mp3 player, and a picture of Rob Pattinson (ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. . . . . {Every ding is a hot point!!!!!})**_

**What I don't own: Robert Pattinson, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, or twilight all together.**

**Currently listening to: miracle by paramore!!!!!**

**Feeling: spontaneous XD**

Alice woke Bella up at 5 am trying to put her in Luis Vinton dress and sweater. All was fine till Bella started to squirm. Alice tried to stop her yet really there was no use. Bella looked towards me with tears threaten to come pouring out. I never liked to hear her cry. So I ran to grab Bella out of Alice's hand yet her being a futer seeing pixie. She jumped out of the way.

**Edward do we have to do another cat dog chase because I can see already who's going to win. - Alice**

I sighed not wanting to put my Bella in danger again.

"Please be careful."

"I would make it way easier if you start making funny faces."

"What?"

"It would help like right now!" Bella's bottom lip started to quiver.

"Uh. . ." I covered my face in frustration and then remembered what I see a lot of humans do to babies. I removed my hands from my face and shouted

"PEEK-A-BOO!!!" Bella's face turned from sad to amused. I continued till she was laughing so hard her cheeks turned bright pink. Alice then grabbed Bella and ran to the elevator. Bella distracted was still laughing. I ran out the door to fallow.

"Where are you going!?"

**The mall silly-Alice**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We pulled in to what may have been one of the largest malls I've seen my whole . . . existence. Alice walked in like she was finally home.

**Oh my god there's a Dior outlet here and prada and dolce and cabana and forever 21!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! A love and golden locket!!!!!!!!! Oh and----- Alice**

I tuned her out and pushed Bella. The mall was oddly empty. Of coarse there could be the fact that it was currently 5:22 am!!!!

"Alice I think the malls closed."

"Pshaw!! its open to all paying customers I happen to have a huge wad of cash in my pocket. I think I fall under the customer's category." she smirked. A guard then just entered the room.

"Excuse me miss. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yep I'm totally aware of the time."

"Then what the hell are you doing here at this hour!"

"I'm shopping!!"

"No you aren't not at this hour. Where's your mother?"

"She's in Colorado."

"And what are you doing here?"

"SHOPPING!!!"

"Young lady you're going to have to come with me." I was a good distance away so I wasn't noticed. Just then Alice flipped the forty year old man to his back and placed her foot on his chest.

"Just let me shop and no one gets hurt."

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you," she stepped off him. "Nice meeting you!"

**EDWARD-Alice**

I pushed Bella to Alice. That pixie was insane.

**Oh pradas opening in 5 Edward come on!!-Alice**

Bella didn't like shopping with Alice. Well at least I'm not alone.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but what the hell a least I updated. Lots of love-Tori **

**Ps Russell says Hi!!!!!!!**


End file.
